


All the Pleasures Prove

by havocthecat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Public Sex, Voyeurism, amtdi, aphrodisiac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-25
Updated: 2007-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth and Teyla are historical figures to the Ischenian culture.  They're not really sure how it happened, but apparently there are some, ah, ritual requirements before they can return to Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Pleasures Prove

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/havocs_cry/14005.html) on LJ.

"The choice is a simple one." Levane, the leader of the Ischenians, is sitting at a table across from Elizabeth "We have not only information that you need, but the ability to block you from dialing the Ring of the Ancestors."

Elizabeth nods, forced to concede the point. "I see," is all she says. Teyla is seated next to her; John, Ronon, and Rodney stand behind them both.

"We do not request that your guardians participate in the ritual," says Rigan. Her preeminence in Ischenian society wasn't surprising, given what Teyla and Ronon had told them about the Ischenian culture's structure. "It will satisfy the bounds of propriety if only you and Teyla enter the sacred space of our temple and take part."

"How very generous of you," murmurs Teyla.

Elizabeth closes her eyes as Rodney whimpers behind them. This is _not_ happening.

***

"It is all right," says Teyla. She stands still and calm, her gaze following Elizabeth as she paces around the room. "We will do this, Elizabeth, and when we go home, nothing will have changed."

Elizabeth takes a deep breath to calm the butterflies surging in her stomach. She forces herself to drop her hands, letting them hang loosely at her side, before whirling to face Teyla. "I've read in previous SGC reports about this happening, but it's not like it's happened often. I never expected--"

Teyla crosses the room and takes Elizabeth's hands. "Have you not often said that life is full of unexpected surprises?" she asks.

Elizabeth nods, her eyes wide. "I just--" She pauses, her hands gripping Teyla's tightly. "This isn't how I pictured--"

The smile that blossoms on Teyla's face draws out a quirk of Elizabeth's mouth, though she glances down as Teyla speaks. "You have thought about this? With me?"

"Well, not _this_ precise situation, but--" begins Elizabeth.

"But you have thought about you and I laying together," says Teyla.

She drags her eyes back up to meet Teyla's, controlling a blush. Teyla's hands are warm and strong, clasped around her slender fingers. Elizabeth studies Teyla, weighing the options, considering how to move forward before she gives an answer. "Yes," she says finally, then falls silent, waiting.

"I had thought perhaps," says Teyla, and Elizabeth can see Teyla's iron control matching her own, "that you did, but given your culture's taboos, and that you had never mentioned attraction to women--"

"I never really have been," blurts Elizabeth, her weight shifting back. "Maybe once or twice in college, but I never thought--"

Teyla cuts her off by leaning forward as Elizabeth shifts back further, her lips pressing against Elizabeth's, and the only thing Elizabeth can think is that she should have brought more chapstick from Earth, because her lips are too dry.

When her mouth parts in a soundless gasp, the slide of Teyla's tongue against hers makes her knees wobble. Literally wobble. Teyla kisses her soundlessly, their bodies barely brushing together, and when she releases Elizabeth's hands to cup Elizabeth's cheeks, it's only natural for Elizabeth to let her hands rest gently on Teyla's hips, her thumbs stroking along the soft, brown skin of Teyla's waist.

They part, too short a time later, and lean forward, foreheads touching, breathing heavily. "That was--" begins Teyla.

"Oh," says Elizabeth. "It was really nice."

"I will tell the Ischenians that we will gladly participate in their sacred ritual," says Teyla, sliding her cheek against Elizabeth's.

"It's in public," says Elizabeth, her breath hitching. "In front of your entire team--"

"Do you think they would be so foolish as to say anything?" asks Teyla, her voice dryly amused. "John has a bantu stick fighting session with me tomorrow."

"They'd better not." Elizabeth straightens and looks directly at Teyla. "I have no idea how I'm going to word this in my report to the IOA."

"You already know that they will not, and that you will find a way to dance around the subject," says Teyla. She takes a deep breath as Elizabeth smiles wryly. "I should not have agreed to bring you here for diplomatic negotiations, but I had not been to Ischen in many years, and had forgotten how closely you resemble the image of their sacred goddess."

"I saw the temple," says Elizabeth dryly. Her head tilts to the side as she studies Teyla's face "Including the images of their _other_ sacred goddess. Did you forget about that too?"

"I was a child when my father first brought me here," says Teyla, her eyes straying away, and then back to Elizabeth, flicking over the planes of her face. "Children are only brought into the temple of the goddesses for brief moments, so they may be made known to them, and ask for their blessing and safe passage."

"Ah," says Elizabeth. "That's an awfully big resemblance not to notice."

"Yes. I was not as observant then," says Teyla, wryly amused. "I now understand why the high priestess was amused when I said Ischen's temple bored me."

"It doesn't seem very boring now, does it?" asks Elizabeth. She takes a very deep breath, then lets it out slowly, trying to ignore the heat of Teyla's body, still so close to hers. She can't; instead, she moves closer, and Teyla settles the question of where Elizabeth's supposed to put her arms by wrapping her own around Elizabeth's waist. It's only natural after that to drape them over Teyla's shoulders. "Do I want to know the history of this culture's religion?"

"It is generally not told to outsiders," says Teyla, and Elizabeth can't stop herself from moving even closer, letting Teyla's muscled thigh slide between her legs. "Then again, it seems we are not the outsiders we thought we were."

"Uh-huh," says Elizabeth, distracted. As she moves closer to Teyla, Teyla moves them backwards, so Elizabeth's back was pressing against the cool stone wall of their quarters. When Teyla's hand slides down, underneath the waistband of her pants, Elizabeth gasps.

"I do not intend to share my first taste of your body with _anyone_," says Teyla fiercely, and Elizabeth just nods, her hands flying to unlace Teyla's bodice. Her hands flutter briefly against the ties, and then Elizabeth grips them tightly and abandons all hope of coherence as the slide of Teyla's fingers along her clit begins.

She's so _wet_, and she's never felt this way about another woman before, even if she'd always known abstractly it was possible. The feel of Teyla's mouth on her neck brings a moan from Elizabeth, and she lets her head fall back against the wall as her hips thrust forward, and this isn't in the least abstract, the way she's shaking and pulling Teyla to her, and coming loudly against Teyla's hands and mouth, until she can't stand and starts sliding down the wall.

Teyla's arms are around her waist, and she's pulling Elizabeth upright. They're both laughing softly, stumbling over to the bed--the only one in the shared quarters they were given, and now they know why. "That was unexpected," says Elizabeth, her voice breathless.

"But not unpleasant," says Teyla.

"Not at all." Elizabeth has given up untying the laces of Teyla's bodice, and starts pushing it up instead. When Teyla's breasts are freed, Elizabeth pauses. She slides one fingertip along the curve of Teyla's breast, her smile growing as Teyla sucks in a deep, hissing breath. "I've never done this before," she says, even though Teyla already knows this.

"It has been too many years since I've shared a bed with _anyone_," says Teyla. She takes Elizabeth's hand and presses the palm to her breast.

"I know the feeling," mutters Elizabeth, and then there's no time for words, because the feel of Teyla's nipple under her hand makes her want to taste Teyla's skin. When she closes her mouth over Teyla's breast, she feels Teyla's muscles move as she arches up.

From there, she can't do anything other than swirl her tongue along Teyla's skin, licking a wet trail down Teyla's chest and stomach. She stops, pulls back with a slight whimper, and fumbles with the button of Teyla's pants.

Elizabeth pulls the zipper slowly down, and Teyla growls with impatience. She tugs Teyla's pants off, leaves them discarded in a puddle of gray fabric at the foot of the bed. Elizabeth runs her knuckle along Teyla's thigh, then circles Teyla's entrance with her fingertip.

When Elizabeth looks up, Teyla has raised her head, and is frowning down at Elizabeth with a mixture of amusement and frustration. "You can explore _later_," says Teyla.

Elizabeth chuckles, looking almost sheepish, and nips gently at Teyla's thigh, breathing in the dizzying scent of Teyla's arousal. When she glides her tongue along Teyla, Elizabeth groans at the taste of her and licks harder, looking for more. Dimly, Elizabeth feels Teyla's legs draw up against her body, her hands tangle in Elizabeth's hair, but she can't focus on anything past the feel of Teyla, opened for her, hips moving uncontrollably.

Teyla cries Elizabeth's name as she comes, and Elizabeth slowly glances up. Teyla is looking at her with a soft smile, reaching down to tug Elizabeth up, so their eyes are level.

"I got a little carried away," admits Elizabeth sheepishly, after Teyla has kissed her, her hands cupping Elizabeth's cheeks.

"You should get carried away more often," Teyla tells her, a soft light gleaming in her eyes. "Though perhaps only when we are alone together."

Elizabeth chuckles. "It was--" She falls silent, unable, for once, to find the words.

"I know," says Teyla. "Perhaps tonight we will hold each other when we sleep."

"That would be nice," says Elizabeth, and they smile at each other as Teyla reaches down and pulls the blankets to cover them.

***

They're in the temple now. The audience is small, at least, but John, Rodney, and Ronon are standing at the front, near the altar Elizabeth and Teyla stand on, and all three of them look as uncomfortable as Elizabeth feels. She won't let it show, though. Neither of them ever let it show.

"There is a drink," murmurs Teyla, her fingers laced through Elizabeth's, and they're gripping each other's hands tightly. It's hidden by the ritual robes they're wearing. "One not common in this galaxy, called _mati_. They will give it to us, and it will ease our discomfort."

"An aphrodisiac?" asks Elizabeth, her voice a little too loud, and oh, God, John did _not_ just overhear them. Except he did, and she can hear him asking Ronon what the hell _mati_ is, and both Rodney and John shift uncomfortably and gulp at the explanation.

"I do not know what an aphrodisiac is," says Teyla, giving Elizabeth a sidelong glance. Teyla's lived with them so long, and learned so much about Earth, that sometimes Elizabeth forgets what she does and doesn't know. Then again, sometimes Teyla forgets what Elizabeth hasn't learned yet about all the different cultures in the Pegasus galaxy. "But it will heighten awareness of arousal, and it will help relax your inhibitions."

"I have a lot of those," murmurs Elizabeth.

Teyla chuckles softly. "Of this I am aware," she says.

The high priestess of the Ischenians, Rigan, is walking toward them, bearing two small, plain silver cups balanced on a wooden tray. She has a smile on her weathered face as she steps close to Elizabeth and Teyla. "We have been waiting many years for you to walk among our people again."

"We aren't goddesses," says Elizabeth quietly--and futilely. She's protested this before, and so has Teyla, for all the good it's done them.

Rigan chuckles and sets the tray down on a nearby table, some Pegasus-grown hardwood that's been stained almost as dark as Elizabeth's hair. She pats Elizabeth on the cheek, and Elizabeth wonders if every high priestess is this familiar with her so-called goddess? "When you last walked among us, you told us that you would not remember your divine natures upon your return."

"It must be some kind of time travel issue," says Rodney, forgetting to lower his voice.

Teyla, Elizabeth, and Rigan give him identical withering looks, while John elbows Rodney, and Ronon grunts at him to shut up.

"Sorry!" exclaims Rodney, raising his hands. "Sorry! I'm just saying, let's not discount it as a theory!"

"Shall we begin the ritual?" asks Rigan, turning back to Elizabeth and Teyla.

"I believe it is time," says Teyla, reaching for the cups and handing one to Elizabeth.

The _mati_ is sweet and cold, and tastes like honey and mint before sliding down Elizabeth's throat. When it hits her stomach, the world goes a little distant, and the shock of meeting Teyla's eyes causes her to gasp just a little. A jolt of adrenaline starts in the pit of her stomach, but she can feel heat spreading between her thighs.

Somewhere in the temple, drums have started playing, and the rhythm is pounding in her veins. Rigan takes cups and backs away. Elizabeth barely notices.

Teyla's inhalation is faint, and yet Elizabeth hears it easily over the thunder of the drums. She moves forward, Teyla's fingers brushing against hers, and then Teyla's palm is sliding up her arm. Every inch of Elizabeth's skin is on fire as Teyla moves closer, her fingers deftly undoing the ribbons holding Elizabeth's robe together. The fabric puddles at Elizabeth's feet as Teyla lowers her onto the waiting bed.

When Elizabeth moves to undo Teyla's robe, she watches curiously as it falls more slowly than it should, fluttering to the ground to lay in a heap. Teyla is kneeling on the bed now, her hands on Elizabeth's breasts as she slides on top of Elizabeth's body, sweat beaded on her skin as their mouths meet. Elizabeth hears muffled groans in the distance, as if John is trying to say something.

Rodney is shouting while Ronon's footsteps thunder forward, but the only thing that interests her right now is Teyla's skin, dark and soft as her hands knead Teyla's arms. They're rocking together, touching and tasting each other as the rest of the world fades into a brilliant white glow.

***

When Elizabeth sits up, she's still naked, but the world around her has regained its normal, sharp clarity. "What just happened?" she asks, though the languid relaxation spreading through her gives her a good idea. The only thing she remembers doing is spending the last long-- She can't remember how long she and Teyla had spent under the influence of the _mati_, and she blushes at the memory of doing that

"You vanished," says Rodney, his voice sharp and his mouth thinned into a flat line.

Elizabeth glances down at Teyla, a question in her eyes, but Teyla looks at her with the same question.

"For _five hours_," says John. His voice is easy, but his hands are a little too tight on his gun. "Ronon was about ready to start dismantling this place brick by brick 'til we found you guys."

"Sheppard wanted to radio for Cadman to come in and blow the place up," said Ronon, shrugging. "I figured that might be a bad idea."

"Yes," says Teyla sharply. "It would have." She pushes herself up to her elbows, and Elizabeth can't help but smile at her.

"Where have you _been_?" asks Rodney. "And can you please put some clothing on now?"

"I'm not exactly sure," says Elizabeth, leaning over by Rodney to pull her gown off the floor. He gulps and steps back quickly.

"I thought we had been here the whole time," says Teyla, sitting up fully and reaching for the gown that Ronon has picked up and held out for her.

"You were distracted," says Ronon, with a wry, knowing smile, and Elizabeth blushes.

"Maybe we should head back and have Carson check you guys out," says John. "They're letting us leave now, right?"

"They'd better." Ronon's smile turns feral.

"We're getting dressed first," says Elizabeth firmly.

"Uh, yeah." Rodney is looking anywhere but at Elizabeth and Teyla. "Please?"

***

After they arrive home and Carson lets them out of the infirmary with instructions to come back in several weeks for a follow-up, Elizabeth flees to one of Atlantis' quieter balconies. She leans against the railing, and listens to the sound of waves until the faint scuff of a footprint catches her attention.

Teyla is standing just inside the entry. She looks calm, but Elizabeth meets her gaze and knows otherwise. "Elizabeth."

"Nothing will change?" asks Elizabeth, raising one eyebrow. She turns slightly, laying one hand on the balcony for balance.

"I was wrong," says Teyla, stepping forward. She moves toward the balcony, until she is facing Elizabeth. "In part, at least."

Elizabeth's breath catches at the thought that if she leaned forward an inch more, she could kiss Teyla. "Oh?" It's the only word she can muster.

"My feelings for you have not changed," says Teyla. She lays her hand on top of Elizabeth's. "But I find I can no longer keep them to myself."

"I don't want you to," says Elizabeth, and then she _does_ lean forward an inch more, covering Teyla's mouth with hers. She pulls away just a few seconds later, but the look in Teyla's eyes makes up for a too-short kiss.

Teyla's hands have somehow found their way to Elizabeth's waist. "I would like to come to your quarters," she tells Elizabeth, "after dinner tonight."

"I'd like that too," says Elizabeth, smiling softly.

\--end--


End file.
